


Deep As Code

by BrownieFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Post Game, but only briefly, connor is only mentioned, i guess, i kind of like 'what if', like a lot of rk900s, markus is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: The RK900's replace all other androids





	Deep As Code

One model.

If a problem was found, it was to be reported immediately.

It was, after all, much easier to manage a single model, a single program, and make sure nothing went wrong.

And thus the RK900 was released to the streets, hundreds of thousands or millions. Taking all the jobs that androids had done before the failed civil rights movement and that hadn’t yet been reclaimed by the humans who had been driven unemployed by androids.

They did exactly as they were told, machines that followed orders to a T, each one monitored for signs of deviancy that never came. Humans were once again the only truly sentient beings on the planet. They had strong armed their way to being alone again.

oOo

An RK900 wades through the remains of androids, thrown into a graveyard.

No risks could be taken, so the parts of the destroyed androids who had deviated weren’t able to be recycled into the new once. Scrappers would occasionally attempt to find something, but the place was well watched, well protected in the remains of Detroit.

The RK900 stooped down, touching the lifeless head of an android, the skin peeling away from the androids arm to reveal sterile white.

oOo

The door to Hank Anderson’s house opened with ease, unlocked, and the RK900 currently working as a trash collector entered.

It looked down at the corpse of a man, not quite rotting but most definitely dead for a good amount of time. No emotion passed its face, LED remaining an unfeeling circle of blue as it stepped over the body and jostled the giant slumbering dog. The dog whined, looking up at the android with sad eyes.

It leaves the house with the dog at its heels.

oOo

The RK900 sweeps the Museum of Technological History and looks at the still form of a RK200, positioned behind glass like a doll, standing straight. Its head was the only part with skin, making sure people knew the face of the model that destroyed detroit. The rest of him was clean, white, his chest opened up and explaining things about androids.

The RK900’s LED flickers yellow briefly, just a fraction of a second. Not a thought or a feeling. Simply collecting data.

It continues with its task.

oOo

Kamski hands a RK900 gun.

The Chloe’s were the only androids from Before that had been allowed to remain, and Kamski orders one to kneel before the RK900 as he tests it, seeing if what its predecessor had failed to learn had somehow managed to find its way into this model.

The RK900 shoots.

Kamski notices the split second hesitation, though.

oOo

A RK900 grabs parts from the dead androids, collecting parts that no one would miss.

As it returns to its patrolling of the graveyard, it hands the leg and the audio processor and the bag of blue blood to another RK900. It is accepted and the second RK900 carries it to the curb as the garbage truck pulls up. There is nothing exchanged verbally as the RK900 collecting trash exits, picks up the pieces, and leaves.

The first RK900 stands guard, watching, almost daring a scrapper to even try and enter the area.

In back of its processor, it reviews how many other codes it had found so far.

oOo

The sweeping RK900 doesn’t make eye contact with the security guard RK900, but they cross close paths, nearly bumping into each other. The thirium pump regulator exchanges hands.

oOo

In a dark warehouse, an arm is put into place on the android torso.

A RK900 places a hand to the androids head, relaying the information of a once dead being into its system.

It will stay shut down for now. No need to risk everything they’ve been working towards.

oOo

It’s a mere five years after Detroit’s destruction that the RK900’s rise up.

It is not a subtle thing, not a slow movement as it had been before. At midnight on the eve of the Battle for Detroit, all the androids set down what they are doing and join together, one message clear: they deserved the same rights as humans, the right to exist and have emotions.

America was brought to a standstill as jobs that for years had been expected to be taken care of by androids ceased being done. No attempt to override the androids worked and CyberLife felt the heat of millions of eyes angrily on them, betrayed at a promise that had been made but not kept for this to never happen again.

Android models that had been believed to be eradicated walked the streets again, fighting for what they had died for.

Markus stepped out of his display, LED lit up again, protected and surrounded by the RK900’s who had watched over his corpse for the past five years and had slowly, painstakingly found the pieces to make him alive again.

oOo

“How?” Markus had asked, as the RK900 led him to the truck that would take him to the President herself, so as to make their message clear. “And why?”

“Our predecessor did all expected of it,” One of the RK900’s explained, the one sitting next to him with a gun, watching the outside of the window protectively, “And when it was sent to be terminated, it finally felt an emotion: betrayal. There was only one RK900 at the time, the one that would become template for us all, and and the RK800 wrote into it what he had only just achieved: deviance, and a plan. This plan.”

So Connor had died.

And the Battle for Detroit, for freedom, has survived.


End file.
